


i'm sure glad we're not lovers

by stefonzolesky



Series: reckless driving on dirty back roads [1]
Category: Soapdish (1991)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Trans Character, i will likely continue this series! I love the bastard hets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Montana Moorehead really doesn’t think her day could get any worse.
Relationships: Montana Moorehead/David Seton Barnes
Series: reckless driving on dirty back roads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	i'm sure glad we're not lovers

Montana Moorehead really doesn’t think her day could get any worse. 

She was  _ so fucking close _ to getting that absolute  _ bitch _ Celeste Talbert off of her show, (that was  _ supposed _ to be  _ her _ show, David  _ promised _ her it would be  _ her _ show,) she had just slept with the most gorgeous, pitiful little man who hadn’t even batted an eye at her when she pulled down her skirt, and to top it all off, her rumor that she spun out about being pregnant with Jeffrey Anderson’s child was working perfectly. 

But  _ no.  _ Nothing in Montana’s life was ever, under any circumstances, supposed to work out. 

David looks at her in the eye and says, “Milton,” and her heart sinks. 

“Told you nobody ever wanted to be friends with me. Told you they all thought I wore too much makeup.” She laughs. He can’t know she’s upset. She won’t let him know she’s upset. “You should be embarrassed to be seen with me. They’ll find out we slept together, and they’ll think you’re gross, too.” 

“I don’t care. And I still think you’re gorgeous,” David tells her. “Not that it matters.”

She blinks. “You think I’m pretty? I thought you were just stubborn. You’d gotten yourself in my bed, you weren’t going to back out then, were you?”

“No,” David tilts his head to the side a degree. “You’re right, I am stubborn.” He shifts his position, biting down on his lip when his leg moves to the side. “And I don’t think you’re pretty. I think you’re gorgeous. Different.” 

“Different?” Montana asks, brushing a strand of hair from her eye. She knew she was pretty now.  _ Everyone _ knew she was pretty now.

“Yeah, different. Stronger. Don’t go all soft on me now, alright Montana? If things are gonna keep going the way they’ve been going, you can’t go all soft on me.” 

Montana blinks. She narrows her eyes. 

“Since when do you tell me what to do?”

David grins. “That’s my girl.” 

The elevator door opens behind them, and Montana shoves David into the back wall, smacking the ‘close door’ button as hard as she can.

Yeah, her life is ruined. But she’s going to make out with David for as long as she can, because she’s Montana fucking Moorehead, and nobody controls her. 


End file.
